Parasitic helminths express proteins with immunomodulatory/tolerogenic properties to assure long-term survival in their host. The objective of the project is to identify worm proteins that can be used as adjuvants for disease-modifying adjuvants in vaccines against autoimmune diseases such as Type 1 Diabetes, by downregulating effector T cells, stimulating Th2 cells, or inducing regulatory lymphocytes.